Le silence de la vie
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elle aimait le silence et en cela elle était si différente de sa soeur. Pour Parvati la vie signifiait avoir du monde autour d'elle et allait de paire avec un brouhaha perpétuel. Sa vie Padma l'aimait silencieuse, remplit de paysages d'Orient et de dessin qu'elle crayonnait sur un tapis moelleux au coin du feu.


Elle aimait le silence et en cela elle était si différente de sa soeur. Pour Parvati la vie signifiait avoir du monde autour d'elle et allait de paire avec un brouhaha perpétuel.  
A chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à sa soeur Padma était assaillit par le bruit. Le bruit de la ville déjà, Londres était si assourdissante, grouillante de monde, à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à la capitale elle en revenait vidée de son énergie. Alors que Parvati n'en pouvait plus de la campagne qu'elle trouvait si morte, si ennuyante, là où elle aimait le calme serein des vallons embrumés du Pays de Galle.  
Du bruit il y en avait partout autour du minuscule appartement de Parvati. Des cris d'enfants jouant dans ce parc non loin de la rue animée où vivait sa sœur. Les voitures dans la rue, ses voisins qui finirait un jour par s'étrangler tellement ils criaient. Heureusement qu'un bon assurdiato lancé permettait d'isoler l'appartement dans sa bulle. Le brouhaha de l'appartement se suffisait à lui seul.  
Et puis ce chaos ! L'appartement était un vrai chantier, en perpétuel désordre et réarrangement.

Tout ce fatras l'horrifiait à chaque fois. Des livres prenaient d'assaut les tables, trainaient sur le canapé avec de multiples marque-pages coincés entre leurs feuilles parcheminées. Des malles ouvertes laissaient s'échapper des liasses de feuilles, carnets, livres de comptes et autre grimoires. Des livres ouverts jonchaient le sol, soldats immobiles qui restaient figés sur une page ouverte au hasard durant leur chute.  
Des poufs rouge et orange étaient disséminés dans le salon et paraissaient engoncés entre le canapé, la cheminée et le bazar qui les prenaient d'assaut. Des plaids et étoles faites dans une laine douce au poids mousse recouvraient le canapé orange vif et les fauteuils rouges. Des coussins à pompons et pastille en crochet trainait sur le tapis en patchwork ocre et marron et de petits napperons recouvraient le rebord de la cheminée, des ronds de toutes les couleurs eux aussi fait au crochet servaient de repose verre sur la table basse. Dans tous ces ouvrages de crochet et tricot, Padma retrouvait le travail de Lavande.

La cuisine était encore plus encombrée que le salon. Les étagères croulaient sous les poches en papier kraft marron contenant du thé, les sachets blanc élégant avec des noms de mélange compliqués calligraphié dessus, des boites rétro elles aussi contenant du thé. Le vaisselier pliaient sous le poids des nombreuses tasses et théière chinées par sa soeur.  
La cuisine sentait les épices, et le thé. Une odeur qui lui rappelait chez elle, une odeur d'enfance.  
Des plantes aromatiques poussaient dans d'ancien panier à salade accrochés à des clous fichés dans les poutres apparentes. Un grand nombre de bocaux d'épices étaient alignés sur le plan de travail. Un frigo moldu ronronnait dans un coin de la cuisine.  
Il y avait toujours de l'eau entrain de bouillir, des feuilles de thé et autres aromates entrain de sécher sur des fils pendus au plafond de la cuisine et de la pièce qui servait de garde manger.  
Des fruits coupés en tranches étaient entrain de sécher sur des clayettes dans un coin. Les pommes et poires étaient rangées dans des caissettes, leurs queues rougies par la cire dans laquelle Parvati les avaient trempées pour mieux les conserver. Des caisses et panier de pommes de terre et légumes de saisons étaient rangés le long d'un mur. C'est comme si Parvati avait tenté de ramener cette campagne qu'elle détestait tant dans sa maison.

Des enveloppes de krafts marron, et des sachets encombraient le bureau devant la fenêtre jouxtant la terrasse. Sur le bureau des livres étaient encore disséminés. Des plantes venaient s'écraser contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Un Balcon envahit lui aussi de plantes, et coincée entre elles, une minuscule table de jardin et deux chaises biscornus à l'assise de paille distendu tentaient de se faire une place.

Des guirlandes et fanions accrochaient aux poutres donnaient à ce joyeux bazar un air de foire. Et dans ce désordre permanent les bruits résonnaient.  
La bouilloire sifflait, l'encens grésillait, le feu crépitait. Une minuscule cascade zen glougloutait dans un coin, pendant que le chat ronronnait sur le tapis. La musique n'était jamais arrêtée chez sa soeur. Et les conversation des gens lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il y avait toujours trop de monde chez Parvati, c'était des amis qui étaient venus papoter, des clients venu lui acheter directement du thé au lieu de passer au magasin. Des chouettes qui tapotait à la vitre, et le fournisseur qui sonnait chez elle confondant adresse de facturation et de livraison. Chez Parvati c'était le tourbillon de la vie. Une vie qui lui semblait si étrange.

Chez elle, Padma était seule. C'était une petite maison avec un jardin minuscule qui aurait put tenir dans un mouchoir de poche. Son jardin lui suffisait pour abriter ses plants de cardamome, curcuma, gingembre et coriandre qui arrivaient à s'acclimater au climat humide sans qu'elle use de sa magie. De la fenêtre du salon elle voyait son Lilas s'épanouir à chaque floraison.  
Sa maison c'était un ilot de calme au sein de la campagne galloise. Contrairement à l'appartement de sa soeur tout était à sa place. La décoration restait sobre, principalement du bois et les murs en torchis et pierre. Des tentures de bleu et d'ocre se mêlaient pour former une décoration à son image. Le bleu de Serdaigle et les ocres d'orient.

Toujours un plat sur le feu, un livre sur la table basse près du feu. Et l'encens qui crépitait tout doucement. La théière s'arrêtait sans siffler et le simple "cloc" du mécanisme signifiait que c'était l'heure du thé. Son ilot de tranquillité avant de pouvoir retourner là-bas chez elle en Inde. Là ou elle se sentait vraiment chez elle, avec un soleil qui réchauffe au lieu d'un feu de cheminée. Là bas où tout sentait la terre chaude, les épices et l'encens. Une odeur qu'elle retrouvait dans sa cuisine où les sachets d'épices avaient la même odeur que ces souvenirs idéalisés de l'Inde. Où le feu de tourbe dispensée chaleur et odeur âcre.  
Sa vie elle l'aimait silencieuse, remplit de paysages d'Orient et de dessin qu'elle crayonnait sur un tapis moelleux au coin du feu.


End file.
